


"How do I say 'Will you go on a date with me?' in flower?"

by TacosAreTasty33



Series: The One with the Officer and the Florist [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacosAreTasty33/pseuds/TacosAreTasty33
Summary: "It had been one week.One week since Nicole had brazenly stormed into Shorty’s Flower Shop to make her ridiculous request. One week since she had met the captivating Waverly Earp. One week since she had her world turned upside down by the dazzling florist.But in all of those seven days, Waverly hadn’t called."A Wayhaught AU where Waverly is a florist who runs Shorty’s Flower Shop and Nicole is an Officer who makes a very odd request.





	"How do I say 'Will you go on a date with me?' in flower?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Earpers and fellow fic-readers/writers!
> 
> This is Part II of the series: The One with the Officer and the Florist.
> 
> So this series started with one ridiculous floral request and it continues with one that is (hopefully!) both adorable and romantic! Wynonna makes a small appearance as well! As always, comments, questions, and feedback are welcome! I hope you all have as much fun reading this as I had writing it! :)
> 
> This was written in response to the prompt: Flower Shop AU-“Person A owns a flower shop and Person B comes in, slaps a $20 dollar bill on the counter and says “How do I say ‘Fuck You’ in flower?”
> 
> I found all the flower meanings online at http://thelanguageofflowers.com. The flowers and their meanings will be included at the end of the fic so you can have an idea of what they look like.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the amazing world of Wynonna Earp! Once again, I am just a girl, sitting in front of her computer, writing about the characters she loves.

_ Part II: “How do I say ‘Will you go on a date with me?’ in flower?” _

It had been one week.

One week since Nicole had brazenly stormed into _Shorty’s Flower Shop_ to make her ridiculous request. One week since she had met the captivating Waverly Earp. One week since she had her world turned upside down by the dazzling florist.

But in all of those seven days, Waverly hadn’t called.

Although she would never admit it, the radio silence disappointed the redhead. Add in the fact that Stephanie had the flower arrangement sitting on her desk late Monday afternoon, and Nicole was seriously disheartened. She had thought they had a spark, a true connection, even in those few minutes they spent with each other. But with each passing day, Nicole’s hopes had diminished. With each passing day, more and more self-doubt had crept into the Officer’s mind.

Maybe she had completely misread the situation. Maybe Waverly wasn’t flirting at all. Maybe her not-so-subtle flirting had made Waverly uncomfortable, or scared her off. _Maybe I should be focusing on this mountain of paperwork instead of worrying about Waverly Earp,_ Nicole chastised herself.

The opening of the building’s doors broke the redhead out of her thoughts and shattered the silence of the Sheriff’s Department. Nicole started at the sudden intrusion, jumping up quickly and scattering all of her paperwork onto the floor.

“Shit,” she muttered, bending over to pick up the mess.

As she gathered up the files spread out across the floor, she heard footsteps approaching the front desk. When they stopped, the bell on top of the desk began to be repeatedly hit, causing an annoying and shrill dinging sound to echo off the walls of the room.

Nicole let out an sigh and stood up, dropping the files onto the desk before looking up. Her gaze took in the woman standing behind the counter. She couldn’t be more than a few years older than herself, but looked as if she carried the weight of the world upon shoulders. She was dressed in a fringed leather jacket, her wind-swept curls falling past her shoulders. She had striking features, but Nicole couldn’t quite put her finger on why the woman looked so familiar. To top it all off, the woman was chomping away at a donut, getting powdered sugar all over the desk.

Clearing her throat, Nicole prepared to ask how she could help the brunette, but the donut-eater beat her to it.

“Yo Red! Who does a girl gotta do around here to get this dumbass ticket written off?”

Puzzled by the question and by the woman in front of her, Nicole replied, “Umm, excuse me?”

Scoffing, the brunette dramatically rolled her eyes. “Jeez Officer, didn’t they teach you how to listen in the Academy? I _said_ , what does a girl gotta do around here to get this ticket torn up?”

Nicole bristled at the sarcastic and slightly-condescending tone. “First of all, rude. And second of all, I am pretty sure you asked who you had to ‘do’…”

With a wave of her donut, the woman replied, “Oh right, that works too. Whatever and whoever it takes, because this parking ticket is complete and utter _bullshit_.”

Before the redhead had a chance to reply and continue this bizarre conversation, the building doors opened again. Her chocolate brown eyes darted away from the woman and fell upon the newest visitor. Her heart jumped into her throat and her stomach churned when she realized who had walked through the doors of the Municipal Building.

Waverly Earp.

But, gone were the shy smiles and twinkling hazel eyes. In her place was a woman on a warpath. Slightly out of breath and with fire in her eyes, the florist approached the desk, fuming.

“Jesus H. Christ Wynonna! I’ve been chasing you all the way down Main Street! It’s like you couldn’t just stand still for one fricken minute?! You’ve been back only a week and…” Waverly seethed, trailing off when she saw who was behind the desk. Her hazel eyes widened comically in surprise.

“Nicole!” she squeaked. 

The Officer had been standing there, looking anywhere but Waverly, still feeling the sting of rejection. But hearing her name leave the florist's lips, she finally chanced a look in her direction, their gazes locking. Waverly's mouth opened and closed repeatedly, as she tried to find the words to fill the silence. But she was frozen, uncertain what to do or say.

Here, right before her eyes, was the redheaded Officer who had been consuming her every thought since their encounter in the flower shop only a few days ago. The woman who she had wanted to call the minute she had finished her shift. But not wanting to seem too eager, Waverly had decided to wait a reasonable amount of time and call the redhead later that night.

And then Wynonna had shown up out of the blue, fresh off one of her world travels.

One day turned into two, and two turned into more, as Waverly caught up with her sister. Wynonna seemed unwilling to let the florist leave the Homestead in the name of ‘sisterly bonding’, which included a few heart-to-hearts, too much bubblegum sake, and plenty of old black and white Westerns. Unfortunately, all of this ‘bonding’ prevented the brunette from going into the shop to complete Nicole’s flower order.

By some stroke of luck, she had been able to escape for a brief period Monday afternoon to complete Nicole’s order. She had left her sister seated at the local bar, a bottle of whiskey in front of her. Waverly prayed to whoever was up there that the older woman would behave herself for an hour so she could work.

By 1:15 PM, she was carrying the arrangement up the sidewalk to the Sheriff’s Department. She had decided that a surprise in-person delivery was much better than calling Nicole to have her pick the arrangement up, giving her the perfect excuse to see the redhead. 

Giving herself a momentary pep talk outside the building, Waverly prepared to come face-to-face with Nicole for the first time since Friday. She couldn’t help the butterflies that erupted in her stomach, the slight clamminess that broke out across her palms, or the radiant smile gracing her features at the thought of seeing the Officer again. Adjusting the bouquet in her arms and taking one last deep breath, she opened the doors to the station. 

Upon entering, she quickly scanned the room looking for the redhead. But to her disappointment, Nicole didn’t seem to be working that day, or maybe was out for her lunch break. Dejected, she dropped the flowers off on Stephanie’s desk, with a little more force than entirely necessary, and promised herself she would call Nicole that night.

But…Wynonna once again foiled her plans, this time because of her state of inebriation and propensity to pick fights with people she shouldn’t. Apparently, after finishing off the bottle of whiskey, she had tried to throw a punch at some loud-mouthed rodeo clown. So instead of calling Nicole, Waverly spent the evening convincing the boy-man not to press charges. By the time she got back to the Homestead, it was well past midnight and too late to call up the Officer.

And the next few days she stayed just as busy. She chased Wynonna around town and apologized profusely to everyone who happened to come in contact with her. By the time she could breathe again, it had been 7 days since she had told Nicole she would call and she knew she had messed up.

Kicking herself for seriously dropping the ball, Waverly decided to break the silence that had descended upon the three women.

“It's umm…it’s good to see you,” the florist offered with a weak smile.

Still feeling some residual hurt and doubt, Nicole gave a half-hearted ‘you too’ in response, before falling silent again, shuffling her feet and sticking her hands deep into the pockets of her khakis.

It was Wynonna, who was not as oblivious as everyone thought she was and who had _definitely_ noticed the tension between the two women, who spoke up.

“You know what Officer, let’s just not worry about that ticket. But I’ve got to jet, I’m parked illegally and I would really like to avoid another run in with the law today soooo…” Wynonna said, finishing her donut and licking her fingers clean of any residual powdered sugar. Turning on her heel and beating a hasty retreat, she threw a ‘See ya at home, Babygirl’ over her shoulder and was gone almost as quickly as she came.

Both women watched the retreating form of the brunette as silence once again descended upon them. Nicole rocked back and forth on her heels, eyes trained on the linoleum floor, while Waverly fidgeted, repeatedly pushing her hair back from her face as she looked down at the counter. They avoided each other’s eyes, unsure how to proceed. Ironically, they both tried to say something at the same time.

“I just wanted to-“

“Waverly, I-“

Stopping abruptly, the two women laughed and finally looked up eat each other, acknowledging the awkwardness of the situation. It was Nicole who conceded, nodding at Waverly to go first.

The florist began to fidget once more, wringing her hands together. “I…I just wanted to apologize for not calling you. As you can see my sister is back in town and she’s...let’s just say she hasn’t been around for a while. So when she does show up, she kind of takes over, and it just gets…crazy. I know that’s no excuse, and I totally should have called. I _really_   _wanted_ to call,” Waverly rushed out, guilt clouding her features.

Softening, the Officer was quick to reply. “Hey, it’s okay,” Nicole assured, tilting her head down to catch Waverly’s downward gaze. “Life happens Waves, I totally get that. Maybe I was a little disappointed when I didn’t hear from you, but knowing why you were busy and that you wanted to call makes me feel…a whole lot better,” the redhead said with a dimpled grin.

Waverly mirrored her expression, seeming to physically relax at Nicole’s reassurance.

Unexpected inspiration striking, the Officer hastily continued. “And maybe you not calling was for the best,” she said, eyes twinkling with something Waverly couldn’t quite place.

The florist's brows furrowed in confusion. “Umm, why’s that?”

Praying this would work and not come off as totally weird, Nicole put her plan into action. “Because then I couldn’t continue our tradition!”

At Waverly’s obvious bewilderment, Nicole just smiled and added, “Here, let me show you.”

With that, the Officer rounded the desk and called out to the receptionist that she was taking her lunch break. She picked up her white Stetson, placed it on her head, and offered her arm to the florist. “Up for a walk with me, Waverly Earp?”

“Always,” the brunette replied smoothly, looping her arm through Nicole’s, smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. The two walked out of the station, arm in arm and headed down Main Street.

In no time, they had arrived in front of _Shorty’s Flower Shop_.

Letting out a deep breath, Nicole unlinked their arms. _Alright here goes nothing_.

“Go inside, I'll be right behind you,” Nicole said, hoping this ridiculous and (hopefully!) romantic plan would pay off in the end.

Despite her confusion at the redhead’s actions, Waverly's curiosity was getting the better of her. Again. So she opened the shop door and went inside, tossing a few brief glances over her shoulder at the Officer outside. She saw Nicole running her hands across the tops of her khakis, eyes moving between her and the pavement. When their gazes locked, the redhead shot her a reassuring smile and motioned for her to move behind the counter. Deciding to just follow instructions, Waverly took up her typical position behind the counter and began to pace, trying to walk off her pent up energy. 

Not a minute later, Nicole came striding in.

The redhead gracefully removed her Stetson and marched right up to the front of the shop where Waverly had stopped pacing, her eyebrow quirked up in silent questioning of the Officer. Leaning her forearms onto the counter, Nicole decided it was time to enact the final stage in her plan and put the obviously curious and confused florist out of her misery.

“Waverly Earp, how do I say ‘Will you go on a date with me?’ in flower?” Nicole asked with a shy, dimpled smile.

Realization rushed through the brunette as her confusion was chased away by a feeling of complete and utter adoration for the woman in front of her. Eyes bright and a light blush gracing her cheeks, Waverly replied, “Well, Officer, I think that depends on the kind of girl you’re planning to ask out. Some girls like a simple red rose or even a bouquet of them, while others prefer tulips or daisies.” With a playful smile, florist added, “But I would suggest going with her favorite flower!”

The Officer sighed dramatically. “I loathe to admit this, but I actually don’t know what her favorite flower is…”

“Well maybe if you told me who you were planning to ask, I could help,” the brunette replied coyly, leaning forward onto the counter.

Eyes narrowing in amusement, Nicole shot back with a dimpled grin, “Funny you should ask, I actually think you might know her...she is this amazing, talented, passionate, kind, and beautiful woman. She has these hazel eyes, they’re so warm and gentle. If I look long and hard enough, I can just make out the gold flecks hidden within them.”

Waverly blushed and ducked her head, but that didn’t discourage Nicole from continuing. “And don’t even get me started on her smile. It is heart stopping and breathtaking, all at once. It could brighten anyone’s day…and I know it definitely brightens mine.”

The florist lifted her gaze, eyes locking with Nicole’s once more, prompting the Officer to resume. “She has enchanted me after one meeting, one brief conversation. Oh and I almost forgot the most important part…she really knows her flowers,” the redhead finished with a wink.

At the conclusion of Nicole’s impassioned speech, Waverly was furiously blushing and her cheeks almost hurt from smiling so much. No one had ever talked about her like that, let alone someone she had just met.

“You are such a charmer, Nicole Haught. And I think it’s safe to say that she is just as taken with you. So…I might be taking a shot in the dark here, but maybe try giving her a sunflower?” the brunette said, gesturing over her shoulder at the buckets behind the counter.

Acknowledging the not-so-subtle hint, Nicole moved behind the counter and picked the best sunflower out of the bunch. Spinning on her heel, she came to a stop right in front of the other woman. With her dimples on full display, she offered the florist the sunflower and asked, “Waverly Earp, will you go on a date with me?”

Taking the sunflower from the Officer, the florist flashed her a dazzling smile and replied, “I thought you’d never ask.”

\--Later that day--

Three loud knocks sounded on the door of the Homestead as Waverly stood nervously behind it.

She had been ready for over an hour, pacing to try to rid herself of the nervous energy. It was only a date, and Waverly Earp could handle a date gosh darnnit. She took one last deep breath before opening the door. And thank goodness she did, because _Haughtdamn_ did Nicole clean up nice.

Having never seen her out of a uniform before (not that Waverly was complaining, because that woman could _wear_ a uniform), the brunette allowed herself a moment to take in the sight in front of her.

Nicole had opted for a nice but comfortable look, with black skinny jeans, bootie-heels, and a dark maroon sweater. Her fiery hair was down, and the lightest of makeup completed the outfit. Waverly was sure she had never seen someone so beautiful in her entire life.

The last thing she noticed was the bouquet of sunflowers in Nicole’s hands, wrapped beautifully in brown-paper and tied up with string.

\--End--

Flower and its meaning:

-Sunflower: Adoration, loyalty, faithfulness

Source of the photo: https://www.michalschein.com/topic/sunflower-bouquet-brown-paper

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to cut the date short! 
> 
> But don't worry, you'll get to read all about it in the next installment!!
> 
> Also, I picked a sunflower as the flower for this chapter for no other reason than it is my own personal favorite! I also loooooove the look of a bouquet of sunflowers, wrapped in brown paper and tied up with string :)
> 
> Catch you all next Monday for Part III: "How do I say 'Can I kiss you?' in flower?" :)


End file.
